Mrs.Smith
Lore Biography/History One of the original VRChat Youtubers, Mrs. Smith is an Eggplant whose popularity grew very fast from February 2017. She met Rad, Nurfee, and KimplE, with KimplE teaching her how to MMD dance. On the 16th of June, 2017 a fellow YouTuber in VRChat, Chris Patstone, who is well known for such youtube videos as 'HAVE YOU SEEN MY SON?!?' and 'Ernie's Lesson' featuring the VR Puppets Marlin and Ernie, appeared in her world. Mrs. Smith streamed him live on youtube and garnered 3000 views in one week, and since then she has been streaming in VRChat and her adventures. Soon after, she met Natsix, Cocovovo, and KuriGames as well. She had her first VR kiss with Kuri on Christmas Eve 2017. One day after joining a world with Cocovovo, she met Joey Bagels and the rest is history... Marriage and Engagements Mrs. Smith is married to Salty Tea Bags, with Kuri acting as the priest. Before marrying Salty, she was engaged to ParadinKishi but they agreed to break it off. As of June 2018 she is no longer married to Salty since he is no longer around in her life as much. Mrs. Smith met Cyberhirado on her birthday, August 14th. On the 10th of December 2018, Cyberhirado asked Mrs. Smith to marry him and she said yes. This took place in a Winter Wonderland. This was to be her second engagement in VRChat. one mounth later she boke it off with him because she wanted more from him that he could not give. August 2019 Mrs.smith has a new love in her life Distu. and they met threw her friend hug rabbit. and like to drink and play beer pong in a club called the volt. she is really good at beer pong. distu and smith plan to marry in vrc some day. mrs.smith adopted a child with distu bb.wolff and distu has a child another relationship kurkawashadow. smith has taken distu's child with open arms as her own. as of novemer 10th mrs smith adopted bugga as her child they been long friends so it was a simple choice. to add them as a child. Friends and family She has many friends, ranging from KimplE, Rad, Ryan, Kuri, Unie, Jakkuba, Joey Bagels and even became friends with a drunk pirate and biker named Dirk. She loves all her friends and will one day MMD Dance again. She built a house for Salty and her kids and hopes to have Joey over for dinner one day. She has also adopted many VR children while with ParadinKishi but Salty has taken them in with loving arms. The only child she has had with Salty is Rovacolt. She has Salty's ears and Mrs. Smith's hair. Mrs. Smith's favorite thing to do in VRChat is hanging out in her nightclub and stealing gold. Nurfee is her dad, grandma, and auntie. Apparently, Mrs. Smith is also a cousin of Joey Bagels. Chandesu is her niece and Mrs. Smith has no mother as of yet... Mrs. Smith also has a pet dino name Tigerchips. As it turns out, Mrs. Smith is Ryan's great aunt. Mrs. Smith learned when she met her real father, the drunken pirate, that he had given her up at birth after her mother died giving birth. She met her dad by chance when she was serving drinks in a club she owns, Club Neon. She still says Nurfee is her father since she never had Drunk pirate there in her life. Mrs. Smith also asked Kuri to marry her. Although he said no, she doesn't give up, claiming to be in love with him. Maybe it had to do with that first kiss... She runs a home for unwanted kids and lives there with many VR kids who call her mom. Drunk Pirate gave her some gold, allowing her to buy the Roxbury, her favorite club. A few of her best friends include Zentreya, Lanfear, CocoVovo, and Natsix. She loves them like family, as well as Joey Bagels. Trivia *Out of everyone in VRChat, she's the only eggplant. *The worlds she likes best are Dirk's photo gallery and her nightclub, Club Neon. *Mrs. Smith makes cameos in quite a few of Jameskii's videos. *She has kept asking KuriGames to go on a date with her for over 2 years since 2018. **In October 2019 Kuri finally agreed to it but since Dec 2019 it has yet to occur. Category:People Category:Food Category:Characters